


Baiting

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Doggy Style, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goddamn it, Dean. You need to stay still so I can," Sam grunted as moved, focusing a bit too much, "do this without hurting you." Dean groaned, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight. A loud "Fuck." coming out of his mouth before he let his head fall down with a heavy breath. Sam was sweating, big drops rolling off his brow as he worked his fingers almost expertly. Dean was focusing on his breathing, trying to force himself to stay still to make everything easier on Sam. His skin was slick with a mixture of sweat and dirt, both smelled like they could use a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiting

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt for a friend on tumblr. Had no intentions of it getting this long. just kind of got away from me. Enjoy!

"Goddamn it, Dean. You need to stay still so I can," Sam grunted as moved, focusing a bit too much, "do this without hurting you." Dean groaned, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight. A loud "Fuck." coming out of his mouth before he let his head fall down with a heavy breath. Sam was sweating, big drops rolling off his brow as he worked his fingers almost expertly. Dean was focusing on his breathing, trying to force himself to stay still to make everything easier on Sam. His skin was slick with a mixture of sweat and dirt, both smelled like they could use a shower.

Sam licked his lips as he kept working his fingers before letting out a loud breath. "Finally." He couldn't stop the grin from growing across his face as he listened to Dean breath out in relief. "About fucking time, man. You'd think you never did stitches before, bitch."

"Don't be a jerk. Not my fault you damn near killed yourself this time. If I wasn't careful you would have ended up bleeding out and I would've had to take you to the ER." Sam started rambling on as he poured the whiskey over the fresh stitches in Dean's forearm. It pulled out a loud groan from Dean as he flinched. "Fuck hospitals." He mumbled bitterly as he stole the whiskey and took a large gulp of it. "I'm getting a fucking shower." He stood from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom of their crappy little motel room. "Don't use all the hot water again, Dean."

"Don't tell me what to do, princess. You want a hot shower, get in with me." It was just suppose to be an empty threat. Like Sam had the balls to actually take Dean up on the offer. He was stripping by the time he reached the bathroom. Pulling the dirt and blood covered shirt over his head gingerly and careful to not spill the whiskey. Setting the drink down on the counter, he reached into the shower to turn the hot water on. Not even bothering to check it as he kicked off his boots following his socks, jeans and boxer briefs. Another hefty drink from the whiskey and he was climbing into the shower.

The heat far too relaxing. Dean stood there a moment, his hand pressed onto the shower wall while his head hung under the weak pressure of water. It was hot enough to make up for the lack of water pressure at least. His mind focused too much on everything else that he didn't once hear the door. His eyes closed as he focused on just relaxing so he never noticed the shadow in the bathroom with him. It wasn't until the shower curtain was pulled back and suddenly there was a presence behind him did Dean jump and turn.

There Sam was in all his glory...and naked. Fucking naked. "Jesus Christ, Sam! The hell you think you're doing?!" Dean yelled, stepped back towards the wall and trying his best not to let his eyes linger. Tried so hard to avoid looking his brother over, but he honestly couldn't stop himself. Green hues shifting and gazing at every crease of muscle and the definition of his skin and the way his hips just seemed to scream for attention and his─

Dean was jerked away from his observations quickly when he realized Sam was talking. "─going to take another cold shower because you decide to be a selfish dick and use up all the hot water again." For a moment Dean was confused until he remember what he'd said before climbing in. Right. He'd invited Sam in. Dean shook his head to pull himself out of his thought process and decided to focus on washing himself up and try to not focus on his naked brother behind him.

For a few minutes everything was fine. Dean nearly forgot about the way he'd been looking his brother over and was back to relaxing in the shower until he felt something. "Scoot forward." Sam grumbled. Dean was frozen, though. The only thing he could process was exactly what he was feeling. It couldn't be a hand or leg or any other body part. There was no possible way Sam's cock was rubbing against him. And at that very thought it had his own reacting immediately. Twitching to life and filling. Dean glared down at himself, lips pressed firmly together as if he could will it to go away and behave because seriously. That was his brother his body was reacting to.

"Dean. Come on, move forward!" Once more he was pulled from his thoughts and nodded his head as he stepped forward and tried his best to hide his hard on. Sam stepped forward and into the water. Silence wrapped over them once more as Sam focused on washing the dirt away. Focus as hard as he could, Dean couldn't will his erection away or get his mind from going to the worst places possible.

Cursing to himself, he pulled the curtain aside and climbed out of the shower quickly. He didn't bother looking at his brother or saying a word, just grabbed a towel and tried his best to wrap it around his waist to try to hide exactly what was going on and walking out of the bathroom. There was absolutely nothing he could do, well... maybe there was. Grabbing the pajama pants out of his bag, he quickly slid them on followed by a shirt that he was hoping was clean. The sound of the water turning off caught his attention and he grabbed the keys to the impala.

It wasn't like it would be the first time he decided to hide in the impala to jerk off. Dean was at the door when he heard the door open. "Where you going?" Sam called and Dean turned to look at him, though he knew before he did it that it was a huge mistake. There Sam was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, lower than most people would. Maybe Sam did those things on purpose. Dean was positive Sam did them on purpose. "I uh.. left something in the car." He muttered as he turned to the door.

"No you didn't." Dean tensed at the comment and it must have been noticeable because Sam was stepping towards him now, stopping just a few feet away. "What's wrong with you, Dean?" There was genuine concern in Sam's voice. Of course Sam would be concerned over something so pointless and dumb. "Dude it's nothing. I just─Jesus can't I go jerk off without you around?"

Sam paused, saying absolutely nothing as he stood there. Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks immediately. It was dumb to get that flustered over the whole idea, but it was the fact that it was Sam who had him flustered that was making it worse. After a few moments of silence and Dean's problem not going away, he glanced over his shoulder once more at his younger brother with both brows raised. "So can I go jerk off in privacy now?"

Sam was quiet still and Dean was taking it as a hint that he could go. If not, then he didn't care because he was tired of the growing frustrations. The door started to open and immediately slammed shut. Dean glanced around a moment before he saw a large hand planted on the door, holding it closed, right above his head. "What the fuck Sa─" He started to yell, but was stopped immediately by Sam's other hand grabbing the back of his neck, forcing him to turn around and pressing a hard, hot kiss against his lips.

First reaction should have been to yell, hit, kick, curse, anything that someone would normally do in the given situation, but Dean's first instinct was kiss back. Just as hard and rough as Sam's before he realized what he was doing. Planting both hands on his brother's naked chest, he shoved him hard. It was barely enough to make Sam stumble backwards. His hand still gripping the back of Dean's neck and the other one on the door. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Dean finally yelled. Green eyes glaring back at his brother's hazel toned ones.

"Dude, you basically asked for it."

"What?! How the hell does me going to the impala to jerk off say kiss me Sam?"

Sam stared at him a moment, almost dumbfounded by his brother's obliviousness. "Dean. I'm not dumb. I saw how you were looking at me. You kept pressing your ass into me in the shower. Then this? You're wound tighter than normal and I know you've been laid recently. Found the girls' panties in the backseat. So I mean.. chicks aren't doing it for you anymore?"

Dean was completely red by that point. All the freckles in his face popping out immediately as he stared wide eyed at Sam, lost for words to even argue it. "It's okay, Dean. You think I haven't been baiting you?" There was a smile tugging at Sam's lips as he pulled himself in closer, his lips just barely lingering above Dean's. "You've been doing this on purpose?" Dean finally managed to mumbled out, his eyes focused on the way Sam's lips looked so close to him.

Sam merely laughed before pressing an easier kiss to his brother's lips. Holding Dean there until he could feel the muscles in his neck relaxing beneath his fingers. The moment it happened, both his hands moved and were instantly at Dean's clothes. His mouth working hard against Dean's while Dean's hands pulled at the towel wrapped around Sam's waist. It took a few seconds, but eventually Sam had Dean completely stripped down and his mouth moving down across Dean's neck and collar bone. One large hand wrapped around his brother's cock to give it a few teasing jerks.

Dean let his eyes close, head falling back against the door as he breathed out loud sighs of relief. It was just teasing and he knew it, but at least it was something. His hands rested comfortably on Sam's hips, thumbs digging and rubbing into the grooves of his brother's hip bones, gently pulling him toward him.

Slowly Sam pushed Dean's hands away before he lowered himself onto his knees. Glancing up a moment, his fingers wrapped around the base of Dean's cock, he leaned in and pressed his tongue along the underside, trailing up the vein until he reached the tip. From there he didn't hesitate in swallowing Dean into the back of his throat. Dean's head fell back against the door with a thud, his hands snaking into his brother's hair as Sam swallowed, sucked and did the most obscene things possible with that mouth of his. Shameful moans breaking out of his mouth as he tried to jerk his hips forward. Sam's hand was splayed out across one of his hips, though, holding him in place as he worked.

After a few seconds, he pulled back to take a deep breath. A string of saliva dripping from his lip to the tip of Dean's dick. His hand making up for the lack of contact by rolling up and down it. "Fuck, Sammy." Dean breathed out, eyes closed still. "Turn around." Sam demanded. Dean glanced down a moment, completely confused. "I said turn around." It didn't take a second demand from Sam to get him to do as he was told. With his hand still working slow, lazy strokes against Dean's cock, he turned around. Sam's hand that was on his hip moved to push Dean into the door and make him spread his legs some.

Without a warning, Sam moved one hand to grab one cheek of Dean's ass. Squeezing hard, he pulled before pressing forward and running his tongue flat against his hole. "FUCK!" Dean basically yelled, gasping at the sudden feeling. "Y-You're a kinky fuck." He muttered, though he couldn't complain. It felt fucking amazing. Sam continued working his tongue against the muscles. Licking and poking at them until he could feel them begin to relax. When that happened, Sam moved his hand away from Dean's cock and to the other cheek. Spreading him open wider, he pressed his tongue firmer against the muscles. The sounds Dean was making could easily be heard in the neighboring rooms and all that managed to do was make Sam want to more.

Poking the tip of his tongue past the muscles, he slowly began working Dean open even more. Spit beginning to cover his chin before he finally pulled back. "Fuck, Dean, get on the bed. I'm going to need to find the lube." There was an almost disappointed sound from Dean, but he listened. Moving to the bed, Dean crawled onto it and stayed on his hands and knees.

Sam finally came back to the bed, the bottle of lube from his bag in hand as he climbed onto the bed. For a moment he was taking in the view. Dean on his hands and knees, more than eager waiting for him. It took everything in him not to say screw it, lube himself up and take him right there. Taking a deep breath, he poured some of the lube into his hand and slicked up his fingers. Working the first two in was easy thanks to the prep already. It was the third and fourth that were more difficult, but Dean was moaning between the almost pained groans. His hips even pushing back into the fingers as they curled and pressed deeper, spreading and scissoring him open.

"C'mon, Sam. Just─fuck─do it already." He finally begged. Sam grinned to himself as he slid his fingers out and watched as the muscles slowly tried to tighten once more. Sliding his lubed hand across himself, Sam sat up on his knees and lined himself up. Slowly, carefully he pressed forward and watched as the head of his cock began disappearing into the heat that was Dean. "Jesus.. you─you're still fucking tight." He mumbled as he paused about halfway in to let Dean relax and adjust.

"N-no. You're just fucking huge." Dean whined. his head hanging forward and hands balled up in the blanket as he breathed slowly. After a moment, he nodded his head as hint for Sam to move again and he was. Finally bottoming out, Sam took a moment to adore the image below him. The way their hips were pressed into each other. The way Dean's back was curved as he leaned forward on his elbows and forcing it to memory just how amazing it was feeling. Never before would he have thought he'd get to do this.

Finally Sam was moving. His hips drawing back as he jerked them forward. Slow and easy. Complete torture to himself, but Dean was beginning to come around again with quiet moans, even pressing back into his thrusts. Soon enough Sam was taking advantage of his position and began thrusting harder. Still slow, but at least satisfying enough that he'd get a yelp out of Dean and the way his head would jerk up.

Sam reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Dean's hair while his other hand held tight to his hip as he started getting lost in the pleasure. Thrusting harder and faster until the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping together and Dean moaning the sweetest, most obscene sounds possible.

"FUCK!" He cried out, pushing back hard onto Sam's cock. "Fuck, there, right there. Do it again, Sammy. Please." Sam just breathed out, ignoring the sweat that was pouring off him as he angled his hips again and hit the spot that had Dean crying out. He found it finally and Sam had full plans of abusing the spot now. Pounding into Dean harder, he listened to the cries coming from him with a mixture of curses and pleas.

When he noticed Dean reaching a hand down beneath him to touch himself, Sam pulled his hair harder and slid his hand from Dean's hip to wrap his fingers tight around the base of Dean's cock. "I'm doing this." There was an almost a growl as he said it. His hips jerking harder as his hand started running against Dean's cock. Thumb teasing the slit and smearing precome across the head.

Dean was tightening around him. He could feel it. The way Dean was tightening and the way his dick seemed to get harder. "S-Sammy. Oh-Fuck-Ther-" He didn't get to finish his warning before he moaned. hot streaks pouring over Sam's hand as he came hard onto the bed. The sudden tightness wrapping around him had Sam moaning loudly. One thrust, two, and by the third one he was burying himself as deep into Dean as he could, releasing and filling him as he tried to ride out both their orgasms.

After a moment, Sam slouched forward, both hands dropping from where they were. Dean's knees and arms shook and caved on him, making him fall onto the bed and into the mess. "hmph-Sam-damn it. Get off me." He grumbled the best he could, though the only response he managed to get out of Sam was his brother pressing his hips into his ass, ignoring the fact that the cock buried in him was softening considerably. "Damn it, c'mon man. I'm fucking covered in it." Dean tried to sit up and failed horribly with all of Sam's weight on top of him.

"Sam! I need to clean up, man." Reluctantly, Sam sat up and slowly pulled out of his brother before patting him on the ass. "Go get another shower. Maybe you can actually get yourself clean now that you don't have to wonder what having sex with me is like." Sam just grinned a wide cocky smile as he stood up from the bed and grabbed his towel to wipe himself off.


End file.
